memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Home is the Hunter
Introduction (blurb) Back Cover A dispute over a planet and its primitive people leads Captain Kirk and a Klingon Commander to pit their ships against each other in battle. But the fight is stopped by a mysterious and powerful alien being named Weyland, who decides to punish three ''Enterprise'' crew members with their own history. He places Sulu in feudal Japan during the period's most important and bloody power struggle, Scotty in 18th century Scotland on the eve of the revolt, and Chekov in WWII Russia. Now the three time travelers must face overwhelming dangers as they are pulled by conflicting forces: their allegiance to their homelands, their duty to the Federation they serve, and the demands of history. Inside Cover Lt. Pavel Chekov and John C. Kirk faced the firing squad... The Nazi SS man smiled into Chekov's face, his jaw jutting outward in a cocky grin. "Do you have any final words?" asked the SS man. Chekov smiled, inwardly pleased at his composure during what were undoubtedly his last moments on earth. "Your Führer is going to kill himself, and your precious Reich is going to stand as a symbol of all that's vile," he said evenly. The Nazi shoved them against the wall and stepped away. Chekov took his place next to Kirk as the American muttered, "Don't worry." "No?" "No." Kirk showed the hint of a smile. "I'm working on a plan." Chekov looked at the firing squad before them, raising rifles and taking dead aim. "I can't wait to hear it. . . " Summary References Characters :Bury (Lord) • Pavel Chekov • Stephen Garrovick (II) • William Hanover • Kbrex • Kevlar • James T. Kirk • John C. Kirk • Kral • John Kyle • Leonard McCoy • Seamus MacIntyre • Maltz • Motonaga • Torii Mototada • Naito Ienaga • Nesbit (Mr.) • Nesbit (Mrs.) • Oneko • Ivan Romanoff • Ryan • Watanenabe Sadayo • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Tokugawa Ieyasu • Two Feathers • Nyota Uhura • Vladra • Weyland Apollo • Ayelbourne • Benkei • Bran • Briget • Campbell family • Capelli • Anton Chekhov • Dargoth • Donald family • Stephen Garrovick (I) • Betty Grable • Guardian of Forever • Hachiman • Shimizu Hana • Hideyoshi • Adolf Hitler • Kahless • Mary (Virgin) • Meave • Ishida Mitsunari • Heihachiro Nogura • Joseph Stalin • Charles Edward Stuart • Tokugawa • V'Ger • Yoshitsune Starships : • Klingon battle cruiser Ghargh (Talon's Blood) Locations :Cragon V • Earth (Tokaido Road • Fushimi Castle, Kyoto, Japan • Stalingrad, Russia • The Hanged Woman, Scotland) Ai River • Berlin • Chicago (Wrigley Field) • Don (river) • Edo • England • Glencoe • Makita River • Moscow • Nakasendo Road • Organia • San Francisco • Sekigahara • Volga Species :Human • Klingon • Vulcan Organian • Romulan States and organizations :German Sixth Army • House of Minamoto • Klingon Empire • Nazi • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Union of Soviet Socialist Republics • United Federation of Planets • United States Army Air Corps • U.S.O. Ranks and titles :admiral • airman • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • crewman • daimyo • doctor • duke • Emperor of Japan • engineer • ensign • first officer • general • king • King of Great Britain • lieutenant • lord • officer • second officer • security chief • security officer • sergeant Technology and weapons :agonizer • airlock • antiaircraft gun • antigrav stretcher • airplane • battle cruiser • blaster • brig • bullet • claymore • cloaking device • communicator • computer • disruptor • katana • knife • laminar armor • mortar • motion detector • musket • nacelle • naginata • phaser • phaser bank • photon torpedo • plasma grenade • rifle • scabbard • shield • shield (starship) • sia • spear • starship • sword • technology • transporter • transporter room • turbolift • warp • weapon Other references :1600 • 1715 • 1746 • 1938 • 1942 • 20th century • animal • art • atmosphere • Battle of Stalingrad • berserker • Bloating Sickness • body armor • bridge • bronze • bushi • Christianity • city • clan • clothing • communications • concubine • conference room • continuum • crown • death • dog • dormitory • emotion • engineering • English language • environmental suit • escape pod • farmer • fencing • flower • gardener • German language • ghost • god • grass • gravity flux • hakama • hawking • heart • hell • helm • helmet • history • honor • horse • hostage • humanoid • iron • Japanese language • kami-shimo • kilt • kimono • Klingon language • landing party • Latin language • leine • mineral • music • Naked Stars • onion • orbit • Organian Peace Treaty • Pan-Soviet May Day Parade • planet • poetry • poison • porridge • prayer • Prime Directive • quarters • rat • Romulan ale • samurai • sash • science • secret police • security • shore leave • sickbay • space • spy • star • Starfleet uniform (Early 2270s) • statue • Stone Crocodile • targ • technician • time • time travel • tree • tribble • Uncle Vanya • uniform • universe • vacation • vacuum • vodka • war • wood • World War II Information * This novel bears the following disclaimer on the copyright page: "The plot and background details of Home Is the Hunter are solely the author's interpretation of the universe of STAR TREK and vary in some respects from the universe as created by Gene Roddenberry." * This novel's account of Garrovick's fate is contradicted by and , according to both of which Garrovick was still living some years later. * John C. Kirk's reluctance to give more information than his name, rank and serial number may be an anachronism. According to Above and Beyond: The Aviation Medals of Honor by Barrett Tillman, U.S. Navy Lieutenant (jg) John K. Koelsch's "insistence on providing only name, rank and serial number helped establish the American code of conduct for future POWs." (p. 214) Koelsch died in captivity in North Korea on October 16, 1951. However, according to the same book U.S. Army Air Force Major Ralph Cheli did the same prior to his death in captivity in 1944 (p. 84). * Weyland's description of the "continuum" of beings from which he comes sounds very much like the Q Continuum, although it is not explicitly identified as such. If Weyland is indeed a Q, his retention of his powers after his "resignation" from the continuum is arguably inconsistent with such later stories as and . * is incorrectly dated to 1938 in this book rather than 1930. * According to this book, Chekov has never before traveled back in time. Related Stories Reviews Connections * Timeline | nextMB= "...Like a Woman Scorned!" |}} | prevdate="If I Lose Thee..." | nextdate=1746 | nextMB=''Mere Mortals'' |}} | prevdate=1600 | nextdate="The Veil at Valcour"| prevMB=''Mere Mortals'' |}} | prevdate="Far Beyond the Stars" | nextdate="World of Strangers"|}} | prevdate="World of Strangers"| nextdate=''Trapped in Time''|}} Category:TOS novels